rouge
by shirocchin
Summary: Yuri sudah terbiasa melihat Victor tanpa busana, namun kali ini terasa ada yang berbeda. [Victuuri]


**Yuri on ice © mitsuro kubo**

.

.

Jantung Yuri Katsuki berdetak tak normal, kencang, dan tak terkendali. Wajahnya memanas, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya seolah-olah seluruh aliran darahnya berkumpul di sana. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan. Lagi, terus. Ya seperti itu. Menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan dengan badan bersandar di balik pintu kayu, Yuri berusaha mengembalikan detak jantungnya seperti semula. Tidak ada yang salah, pemandangan Victor Nikiforov yang telanjang, mengekspos bagian-bagian terlarang adalah santapan Yuri hampir setiap hari. Sama sekali tak ada yang salah. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan pria asal Rusia tersebut? Victor tak segan berpose tanpa busana di depan Yuri, mereka berdua bahkan pernah menggosok punggung satu sama saat berendam dalam onsen bersama di mana Victor menyentuh permukaan kulitnya yang basah dan telanjang, mengajarinya gerakan-gerakan melenturkan tubuh yang membuat sekumpulan bapak-bapak di luar sana salah paham dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

Beberapa detik yang lalu saat ia memasuki kamar sang pelatih, Yuri mendapati Victor tengah berganti pakaian. Seperti biasa pria tersebut hanya tertawa dan menggoda Yuri, apakah ia ingin membantunya berganti pakaian. Bukannya menjawab, Yuri malah berbalik pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun. Jelas ada yang salah! Ini tak seperti biasanya. Yuri Katsuki yang biasanya tak akan lari saat melihat Victor mengekspos kulit telanjang. Apa dia malu? Tidak mungkin. Yuri sudah melihat semuanya. Catat, semuanya. Lagipula mereka sama-sama lelaki. Melihat barang satu sama lain tak menjadi masalah. Tapi... ini jelas masalah besar. Belakangan si pecinta katsudon tersebut merasakan gejolak tak wajar tiap Victor menyentuh atau memeluknya tiba-tiba. Sudah berapa banyak skinship yang mereka lakukan selama ini? Yuri tak mampu menghitungnya.

"Yuriiii ~"

Yuri mendengar sang pelatih memanggil namanya dari dalam kamar.

"V-Victor, apa kau sudah selesai berganti?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Kemari, Yuri. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu. Kau pasti menyukainya."

Nada bicara Victor ceria seperti biasa. Melupakan debaran jantungnya yang masih belum normal, pria berusia 23 tahun tersebut memasuki kamar Victor.

Helaian abu-abu itu tersisir rapi, sedikit basah dengan aroma shampo yang menerjang indera penciuman Yuri. Tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna bersembunyi di balik balutan pakaian tidur berwarna hijau tua. Di mata Yuri, Victor selalu sempurna, apapun busana yang ia kenakan tampak cocok dan pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Yuri, ada masalah?" Victor berujar dengan suara rendah.

"T-tidak, aku.. aku hanya penasaran kenapa Victor memanggilku."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Victor membuat Yuri sedikit rileks. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Victor lebih sering tersenyum daripada cemberut. Seperti apa kira-kira ekspresinya jika pria itu marah? Membayangkannya saja Yuri tak berani. Seseorang yang sering tersenyum biasanya mengerikan saat sedang marah.

Victor mengambil sesuatu dari rak di samping tempat tidur. Sebuah album foto dengan sampul berwarna gelap. Di tengah-tengahnya tertulis nama Victor dan Yuri, dicetak dengan huruf latin yang indah bertinta perak.

"Kau senggang malam ini, Yuri? Ayo lihat foto ini bersama-sama."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Yuri, Victor menarik lengan pemuda itu, mendorongnya ke atas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap. Victor mengambil posisi di samping Yuri, salah satu lengannya melingkari pundak pria yang lebih muda darinya. Jemari kokoh Victor membalik halaman pertama.

"Ah, ini foto saat kita menyantap katsudon bersama!"

Kedua mata Yuri berbinar-binar. Victor melirik pemuda di sampingnya dan tertawa.

"Yuriii~ , ini foto saat kau masih buncit seperti Kobuta-chan."

Yuri menunduk malu. Di hadapannya terpampang foto seorang pria gendut dan cupu. Kenapa Victor bisa menyimpan foto memalukan itu?

"Jangan-jangan Yuri buncit karena hamil?"

Terlalu dekat, Victor berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan suara rendah menggoda. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Yuri bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat yang menggelitik daun telinganya.

"M-mana mungkin pria bisa hamil? Hahaha."

Yuri tertawa salah tingkah. Sepertinya dia lupa pernah mengatakan kalimat "Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja mampu membuat pria sepertiku hamil. Erooosss." Kenangan Yuri tentang Victor yang menari di atas permukaan es dengan musik eros melintas dan membuat pemuda itu tersedak.

"Ah, yang ini. Saat kita di pantai. Indah sekali, Victor."

"Kau tahu, Yuri. Aku mengerahkan segala kemampuanku untuk membuatmu ceria seperti biasa. Melihatmu ngambek sungguh membuatku tak nyaman."

Victor tak lagi berfokus pada album foto di hadapannya, pria itu meraih kepala Yuri dan mendekapnya erat. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Yuri Katsuki, Victor berbisik.

"Yuri, kau ingin aku menjadi apa bagimu?"

Yuri berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria di sampingnya. Namun gagal, tenaga Victor saat sedang on fire sulit dilawan. Lagipula, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankah Victor pernah menanyakannya saat mereka di pantai?

"A-aku... Victor-"

"Kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu, Yuri? Aku ingin jawaban jujur. Beritahu aku. Seperti apa Victor bagi Yuri?"

Seperti apa? Apa Victor sedang menggodanya? Memberanikan diri, Yuri menatap sosok pria yang telah menjadi idolanya selama kurun waktu beberapa tahun. Sepasang iris biru kehijauan menatapnya balik. Yuri selalu mengagumi warna iris mata Victor yang jernih dan teduh. Semakin dalam, semakin dekat, Yuri bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam sepasang kelereng kehijauan di depannya.

"A-aku ingin Victor... aku ingin.."

"Kau menginginkan ini, Yuri?"

Dunia seorang Yuri Katsuki seakan berhenti berputar ketika bibir Victor menyentuh bibirnya. Victor menciumnya! Ini bukan sentuhan biasa. Sensasinya tak sama ketika pria Rusia tersebut mengoleskan lipgloss pada bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Kali ini Victor menggunakan bibirnya, bukan jemarinya. Tak ada pagutan lidah, hanya sebuah lumatan kecil di bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Tangan Victor tak lagi melingkari tubuhnya, melainkan bergerak ke bawah menuju pinggang Yuri. Pria berusia 27 tahun tersebut tak terburu-buru, mengetahui bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertama Yuri, ciuman pertama mereka.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelah ciuman tak terduga itu usai. Yuri yang tak mampu memandang Victor memilih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal. Apapun yang terjadi Victor tak boleh melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti gadis remaja yang baru saja mendapat ciuman pertama. Yuri tak siap dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh pria yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertama.

"Yuri, kau marah? Aku baru saja merebut ciuman pertamamu."

"B-bagaimana kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku?" Yuri mencicit dari balik selimut.

"Kau kan belum pernah berpacaran. Semua orang tahu itu."

"K-kau mengejekku?"

Victor berusaha menyibak selimut yang digunakan Yuri untuk bersembunyi.

"Jangan sembunyi, Yuri. Kalau marah, katakan saja."

"Aku tidak marah, aku.. hanya sedikit terkejut kenapa Victor tiba-tiba menciumku. Bagi Victor, aku ini apa?"

Victor berani bersumpah, pemandangan Yuri dengan wajah penuh semburat merah adalah pemadangan paling indah yang pernah ia saksikan.

"Bagiku... BAGIKU TENTU SAJA YURI ADALAH KATSUDON TERENAK YANG PERNAH KUMAKAN."

Victor langsung menerjang Yuri yang tak sempat mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Mungkin, malam ini menjadi malam terpanjang bagi seorang Yuri Katsuki.

"V-Victor..ahhnn.."

"Yuriiii, _vkusnoooo_!"

* * *

a/n : Ahhnnn(?) akhirnya rampung jugaaaa. Saya shipper Victuuri garis keras dan penyebar sekte victuurisme btw salam kenal ya buat penghuni fandom YoI. Bagaimana rasanya kapal homo canon akakakkaka saya muncrat dan gila tau kapal saya canon wakakkaka. Oke, cukup kecewa karena fanfik Victuuri atau YoI yang berbahasa indo cuma bisa diitung pake jari. Maka dari itu saya nyumbang nih. Yuk ramekan fandom YoI indo!


End file.
